Faking
by Amethyst Rhythm
Summary: Mikan wants to have a job for her summer. Successfully, she did. But she had no idea what it was. After knowing, she decided to escape. But there are still people in search for her so she decided to disguise as a man.


**FAKING**

_-Amethyst Rhythm-_

**All right, here's my second fic. ;) This is only the prologue but please do read and review. And can anyone help me with the title?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

SUMMARY:Mikan wants to have a job for her summer. Successfully, she did. But she had no idea what it was. After knowing, she decided to escape. But there are still people in search for her so she decided to disguise as a man.

**CHAPTER 1**

**ESCAPED**

A brunette sighed; probably it was for the umpteenth time around. Now, she continued to walk back and forth around her room while looking at the list on her hands. It was the list of ads and jobs. She wanted to enter one but she's not making up her mind.

"What should I do?" She asked herself. "Be a caterer? No way, I have no special abilities in those. Gardening? I think I can do that. Personal Assistant? I guess I can but who am I assisting?"

Hotaru raised her brow as se closed her book. "What about a shut-up your mouth work and stop pacing back and forth? I can't concentrate on what I'm reading here and I think I'm feeling sick because of your walking manner." She stated expressionlessly.

"But Hotaru!" Mikan made a puppy-dog face. "I need to get a job as soon as possible. My mother needs medical care and attention. I thought you're helping me."

"I was." She said sternly. "But don't you think your making it a little bit overboard? I mean, you just made me come here to your house and all I see is you doing nonsense things? Grow up, Mikan."

"I am growing up. I'm eighteen!"

Hotaru eyed Mikan from head to toe. "Beats me, you look like one but you never act like one." She said and she continued reading her book.

Mikan is going to be a sophomore college student taking Pharmacy as her course. She decided to have it because her mother was suffering from Tuberculosis and she wanted to help her recover as soon as she finished college. She wanted to discover and make a medicine that can take off one's sickness and cancer permanently.

She's in need of money because her mother was hospitalized. She's not wealthy, but she's not poor either. Now she's surviving with all of herself and herself only. Her father was dead, and she doesn't want anyone to die again, especially when it's someone special to her.

On her first years in college, she decided to work part time so she can pay her tuitions. She did a part time job being a waitress in a fancy restaurant. But she ended up being fired because of her clumsiness that was coming out at most times.

Hotaru is going to be in her forth year in college. She took Psychology as her major and after one more school year, she's going to graduate. She's twenty, by the way. They were roommates that is why they knew each other.

"Why don't you try each and let's see if where you're good at." Hotaru said, looking at her apprehensive friend.

"Probably clumsiness and breaking things…" Mikan said as she buried her face on her bed.

"It's a good thing that you agreed with me."

Mikan glared at Hotaru. "And what does that suppose to mean?"

Hotaru just shrugged. She knew very well what's running up her friend's mind. Besides, she's a psychologist.

"Alright, I'll go with what you planned, I'll try everything on the list."

**.xx.**

"This is crazy!" Mikan exclaimed as she sat down lazily. After trying out everything that was listed on her paper, she ended up doing nothing. She decided to go to Sumire and maybe she could help her. "I've tried everything on the list but they just can't accept me! They always accept, what, college graduate? A height of 6 foot 8 inches? And I thought they can accept students working part time." With everything she said she threw her hands in the air.

"You know, its summer vacation and they always expect college graduates." A green haired girl said while ironing a costumer's hair. "And will you keep your voice low? You're scaring all my customers."

"She's right." Hotaru said. She had been with Mikan this whole day just to find a job.

"But it's not fair! You have a job even though you're still a student because you're aunt owns the place, meanwhile I got nothing." Mikan said desperately.

Another customer entered the boutique. "Welcome!" Sumire greeted as she continued to glare at Mikan.

"Hey, can I apply here?" Mikan asked.

"No!" Sumire shrieked. Mikan was taken aback. "It's a full house here already, go and find another job again."

"Okay, okay but let me just stay here for a while and I can go after I cleared up my mind."

"Thank you, here's my bill." Sumire's current customer said as she stood up. She stopped by at Mikan.

"Excuse me, but do you really need a job?" She asked. The lady was at her mid thirties and short orange hair.

"Uh… Yes." Mikan replied simply.

The lady eyed her at every inch, from head to toe and to every little detail she can see on her physically. "Can you stand up?"

Mikan did as what she said.

"I think you're perfect for the job…" the lady smiled.

"Really? What job?"

The lady winked at her "It's a surprise… But, you can always go to this address." She handed Mikan a card with the name of the place.

"Really? Thank you! You're like an angel!" Mikan cried.

"Good, you can start tonight… Be there at six, okay?"

"Yes, madam!" Then the lady went out of the shop.

Mikan was in her dreamy state when Sumire spoke. "Hey, that's a great opportunity, Mikan."

"I know!"

Hotaru tapped her friend's shoulder. "Still, I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"What?"

"I think there's something wrong here, Mikan. And I don't want you to be in danger."

"Hey, don't say that! People like her can be trusted."

"I know what I'm saying. I study human behaviour, okay?" Hotaru said expressionlessly.

"So can you read what she's thinking and can you know what job I entered?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not a mind reader and that's a fact. I'm not also a fortune teller so I cannot guess what your job is. But all I'm saying is; be careful."

"Come on, Imai, it can't be that bad." Sumire said simply.

"Yeah, be like her Hotaru. She understands me."

Hotaru sighed. "Don't blame me when something bad happens to you."

"Alright!" With that, she hugged her tightly.

**-Hospital-**

Mikan entered her Mother's room softly. There she was, lying silently on her bed. But she was not as healthy as she was before. Mikan smiled worriedly. She went to her mother's side.

"Mother," She whispered softly. "Don't worry; I'll take care of you." She squeezed her mother's hand gently. "I found a job and I'm doing this for you. I hope you understand." Mikan kissed her forehead. "Don't be troubled, I'll ask Hotaru to come here and I'm sure that the nurses here will take care of you."

It was like Yuka was listening to her that she smiled weakly on her sleep. Without any sound, Mikan decided to go out and wait till six pm.

**.xx.**

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" Hotaru asked. She seemed expressionless but deep down, she's worried.

"Yep." Mikan answered simply. She looked at the address again and then up. "This is the place alright, but it's kinda… Scary."

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. It stinks like something is going on here."

"Hey, are you going there with me?"

Hotaru lifted her right arm. "No thanks, I'll pass. Goodbye." Mikan nodded. "Bye. And wish me luck!"

Her best friend looked at her with an evil smile. "Break a leg."

Mikan then grew worried. "Just say good luck! Not that one! What if I do break anything in there?"

"Well, then you'll be fired in no time."

Mikan sighed.

"Just kidding. Good luck there, Mikee." She said then went off.

The door opened, revealing the lady that Mikan saw in the salon. The lady smiled. "Why hello, darling? Come in…"

Mikan did come in, but there was something there that wasn't right. She looked at her surroundings. The aura wasn't fresh. She also saw ladies about her age. But what is her job, exactly? A waitress? Maybe that's it… There was a long table at the center and the rest were eating soup.

"What's my job here?" She asked. "A waitress?" Sure enough, she doesn't want to be a waitress anymore.

"No." The lady replied.

"Well, a cook then?"

"Still no."

"Then what?" She asked, getting a little impatient this time.

The lady sighed. "You'll know after you eat, dear."

Mikan was left with no choice, so she decided to sit at one vacant chair. She was being served a soup.

There was something funny about it though… She felt like it's not right to eat the soup. Her mother said that if she was feeling something wrong about the food, then it's not right to eat it.

"What's wrong?" The lady asked.

Mikan suddenly got nervous. "I… I think I'm not feeling well, ma'am." She said trying to act a little.

The lady shook her head in frustration. "Alright, just go upstairs and I will call you for the start of your job, okay?" Mikan nodded. "Rica, get this girl to her room." A girl in her twenties just appeared and led Mikan upstairs.

Mikan took one final glance at everyone downstairs. They were all girls. They were all quiet. And they were all… worried and sad? Well, that's what Mikan think of them.

"Here's your room." Even the girl named Rica didn't look so happy here.

"Excuse me, but… What's really the business here? I mean, what is my job? Do you know?" She asked.

Rica bowed. "I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have been here. Ellie Miyano is no one to be trusted" She said in a worried tone.

"What do you mean-?" The girl just turned around and went away.

Funny. Mikan thought. She closed the door behind her and noticed the bedroom. That was nice. She was oh so tired after all and maybe she could get some sleep. She fell on the bed and hugged a pillow. What wrong can sleeping do? It'll only take a little while and the lady said that she's going to call her for the job.

Mikan smiled. At last, she did find a job.

Mikan was woken up by some disturbing noise. The door just creaked in open and the light hit her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. At the door, she saw a man huffing a cigar and taking off his coat.

Well, that can't be right.

She suddenly went out to bed and readied herself for defence. "You!" Mikan shrieked. "What are you doing here and who are you?" She asked, getting nervous all of a sudden.

The man just smiled. "Obviously, I paid almost a thousand yen for you, baby."

Okay, that was icky.

"Don't you know that this bed is already occupied? Wait, what? You paid for me?"

"Actually, the job you entered is prostitution, deary." He said in a seductive manner. "And the mistress did acknowledge me that you're beautiful and that I will enjoy the sweet virgin. Besides, they're still fresh…" The man licked his lips as he started to pull off his shirt.

Mikan backed away in a scared manner. She changed her mind. It's okay to have no job at all than this… "No, please stay away from me…" She pleaded, her eyes starting to become watery. That's why the lady with the name of Ellie didn't tell her what her job is. If she did, then Mikan will back out.

Mikan was regretting it.

Suddenly, the man grabbed Mikan's arms and landed her to bed. She was struggling to get off but failed miserably. An idea hit her. She kicked the middle part of the man's thighs and that he was hurt. Mikan got the time to escape but what if someone sees her?

"You!" The man growled, "You'll pay for that!" He went to her but Mikan suddenly closed the door and locked it from outside.

The man was banging the door and kept cursing things but Mikan paid no attention to any of it at all.

"Hey, what's the noise all about?" Ellie went upstairs but when she saw Mikan, her expression went furious. "You! Where do you think you're going, little miss brunette?" She asked aloud while she pulled Mikan by her hair.

"Let go of me!" Mikan ordered and continued struggling.

"No!" The lady shouted. "Do you know how much that man paid for you? From the looks of you, you are still a virgin and virgins are fresh and make high amount of money, so I will not let you escape this easily!"

Mikan was finding some way to get rid of the lady's grip. An idea came to her. She walked back ways and caused the lady to be banged at the wall and shriek in pain.

With the lady on the floor, she took the opportunity to escape.

She was about to reach the door when group of men chased after her. It's a good thing that she's a fast runner that she went out fast. But in her running, she didn't realize that was already in another town.

She continued running to where her feet leads her to. But running simply is tiring so she need to disguise herself. She saw a shop and decided to enter it. She bought with her man's outfits like a t shirt, hoodie jacket, a cap, pants and more importantly, a manly wig. The wig was about her hair tone and it's a good thing that she had her wallet with her.

She paid for it and went to the dressing room to change.

After changing she decided to get out of the shop. But then, the man from the house where she was earlier was looking from left to right, definitely looking for her.

But she was surprised when the man spotted her and went to her. "Excuse me sir…" The man said. "Have you seen a girl with long and curly hair?"

"No." She tried to sound all manly and all as she fixed her cap. "I'm sorry."

The man bowed. "Okay, thanks anyway." And he went away to another direction.

Really, it's a good thing that she had her disguise with her.

She couldn't believe that her job was prostitution. It's still a good thing that she is still a virgin this time and she thanked God for that.

Mikan saw a telephone booth and decided to call Hotaru.

"Hello…" Mikan muttered softly.

"How did it go?" Hotaru asked in a bored tone.

"I have escaped."

"What?"

"Please take care of my mother for me because I'll be out for a while. I should have listened to you in the first place, Hotaru…" She said in a worried tone. "The job I entered was prostitution but I managed to escape. Then again, there are people in search for me."

The other line was silent at first. "All right then."

Mikan ended the call. She got out of the telephone booth but then she fainted due to major fatigue caused by running.

"Brother, look!" A black haired girl said. "A man suddenly fainted! Can't you help him?" The girl was about fourteen years old.

The guy with red eyes looked at the direction to where his little sister is pointing. He sighed. "What the hell is wrong with that guy?" He asked to no one. He was having second thoughts whether he'll help the guy or not. But his good side eloped him. He carried the man on his back and went to the car.

"You know brother; you really have a good side."

"Shut up, Aoi." He scolded his sister.

So this was at first.

**.xx.**

That's the end of chapter! Thanks for reading and please review.

_-Lexi-_

**UP NEXT:**

"Where am I?" A brunette boy asked as she looked around.

"My house." The raven haired guy said while he read the newspaper.

The boy Mikan covered his upper torso. "You're a pervert!"

"Shut up." Mr. Crimson eyes rolled his eyes. "Do you even think I'm gay?" He asked. "Or maybe you're the gay one here." He smirked.

And Mikan's memories suddenly came to her.

"What's you're name?"

"Mika-" She stopped. "I'm Michael, but you can call me Mikee."


End file.
